


Mad Kallen Disease

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [15]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Corruption, Fecal Soiling, Gen, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After a strange dream, Kallen’s body seems to be acting a little odd. Her breasts are suddenly enormous! What other unfortunate surprises does her body have in store for her? And why are people acting strange when they get too close?





	1. Chapter 1

Kallen was stirred into some semblance of focus on the edge of consciousness. She heard a shrill woman speaking up. “Is it ready yet? We don’t have much time left! The sedative could wear off any minute!”

“Still your tongue!”A deeper, older sounding lady voice chimed. “She should still be under for a fair while longer. Drain it into her quickly! If we’re not fast enough, she may not have enough time to get situated in bed again…”

Kallen wasn’t alert enough to assign any meaning to the voices her ears were catching. No comprehension was preserved; in her dreary, drugged up state. Everything simply passed through one side of her head and out the other. She didn’t have the mental strength or the awoken body to act as strange noises and voices gathered around her.

A machine started to whirl. The sound of a fluid mixing pitter pattered, then segwayed into the noise of fluid draining… somewhere.

Kallen felt a chill, a chill so deep it seemed to permeate her very blood. The girl started to twist and edge closer to awakeness. Feet shuffled and hands darted at her reaction; everyone drew silent. A mask clamped over Kallen’s face. Cold liquid smashed against her mouth. Soon her body grew limp again and Kallen drifted back off to sleep…

* * *

Kallen woke up… rather uncomfortable. She was no stranger to accidentally sleeping on her side, but damn, she felt like garbage! What was the matter here? Already the memory of those interactions in her dreams had faded away to nothingness, flushing out of her mind and rendering this strange ache a mystery. A clammy Kallen tried to assess what exactly was wrong, pushing pink hair out her face.

OH! Oh, well, that seemed to be it! Holy shit, her chest!

Jesus, she had a pretty impressive chest all her own, but overnight her bust had surged to ridiculous proportions! Her modest C-cups had ballooned to a size bigger than two of her clenched fists! It looked like she was smuggling melons underneath her blankets with the way her new womanhood was distending the fabric! How on earth had this happened? What could have done this to her frame!?

Truth be told she was almost excited about that sudden improvement in breast size. Hell, most gals would kill for an improvement like that! However, Kallen was a little bit more savvy about the whole ordeal. Dreamboat melons like these didn’t surge into existence overnight. Something had to be medically wrong with her!

A visit to the nurse was in order. Kallen quickly donned her typical Ashford Academy uniform, dressing in what normally was a fairly well proportioned and modest dress for her. Unfortunately with her sudden unexpected chest changes, that was no longer the case. Her boobs could barely fit in the uniform! She was beyond frustrated as her gaze finally tilted towards the mirror. She looked more like a stripper dressing in a school girl outfit than any respectful normal student! Whatever. A Saturday meant surely there wouldn’t be a lot of students about to see her outrageous cleavage popping out of her top. She’d have to bear the burden at least for this trip to the nurse.

Kallen opened her dorm door and trotted to the infirmary with as brisk a stride as she could muster. She winced in frustration as she felt the heaving weight of her new tits drag her down with every step…

The trip down the mostly empty expanses of school campus and devoid halls was peaceful at first.for Kallen. Wondering about the empty expanses of such a normally bustling place made for a pleasant walk… at first .That lovely calmness was eventually shattered by the weight and heft in Kallen’s barely contained bosoms bouncing around beneath her tight dress confines. The sway of her womanhood wasn’t noticeable at all when she’d first set out to seek medical help, but now everything was jiggling way too intensely! Had… had they gained weight even in that small space of time since she’d set out for help? Was her body still changing this violently?

Kallen’s body punctuated that lessen with one last sucker punch, one last little act to demonstrate just how out of control her system was from this mystery medical problem. Kallen felt a pressure, and unbearable, needy pressure, parked across her back door.

That weight came on so subtly during the last stretch of Kallen’s walk to the nurse that she almost instinctively thought it was nothing more than gas. She bore down a tad just to let that discomfort dismount… big mistake. Only a small crackle of fart fumes came out of the girl to ease the pressure. Almost immediately it became evident that weight on her bottom was a totally solid mass. The poor girl went wide eyed as an impressive log she’d scarcely felt a mere two minutes earlier began to steadily, slowly, part its way out of her tender asshole!

All effort in Kallen’s system went to containing that fat shit begging to escape her. Every muscle in her bottom tried so desperately to clamp back tight and seal away this embarrassingly large load back into the confines of her bowels. Yet… she couldn’t! Even with just the slightest bit of the turtle head poking out of her ass, peristalsis had taken over and demanded to purge her system of this burden!

Containment wasn’t an option anymore. The impending scat log slowly poking more and more out of her asshole wasn’t a burden to be sealed away, but a ticking timer in need of answer. The nurse’s building was just a block or two away, coincidentally the nearest public bathroom to boot. Kallen had to rush in there as fast as she could before she fertilized her underwear and risked being seen and having her image twisted into a joke!

Of course, running with a steadily emerging object between her ass cheeks was easier said than done. An attempt at running started things off, but that stopped the moment Kallen realized any more of that would lead to her immediately shitting herself. Instead, she took to some awkward hurried shuffle, palms held against her bottom as she so desperately tried to hang on to her bowel movement and dignity.

It was hard. Agonizingly difficult. Walking with her jiggling chest and her loose bottom was a ridiculously hard task. For a while she managed to keep it up, all the way inside the nurse’s office even. Yet, every step forward Kallen took, the task grew harder and harder still. Steadily her gate got slower and shorter as the menace looming between her cheeks forced her to freeze in place. There she was. Just dozens of feet from the restrooms and parked before a nurse receptionist… Kallen finally lost control.

Kallen gave up. She pushed and let the burden in her gut finally soil her underwear and debase her completely. A log two inches thick immediately started coiling into her panties, blunt head poking out the fabric before the body started winding and coiling in on itself. It was the most immense dump Kallen had ever passed! Even as that enormous entire footlong length of girl poo came cascading into the seat of her underwear, she still felt more inside her! With a desperate push and an audible grunt, the humiliated school girl packed her panties to insanity, soiling herself completely.

The nurse behind the counter came to notice and rushed to Kallen’s aid with a concerned face. “Ma’am? Ma’am, can I assist you?”

Kallen’s sunken, ashamed face rose to meet the nurse woman’s eyes. She looked undeterred by her little display, likely encountering far worse over her work at the infirmary. For a while, Kallen felt reassured and less concerned about losing her bowel control in this space. If it were to happen anywhere, thank goodness it was here with a medical specialist nearby.

Then… then something odd happened. The eyes gazing at Kallen started to change. That reassuring soft stare turned into a more intense look… and unmistakably sultry look. That gentle, inviting smile shifted to a naughty one with sex painted across the lips. The nurse got closer. A whole lot closer.

The nurse kissed Kallen. The total stranger shuffled as close as she could to the poor busty girl in soiled panties and stole a mouth to mouth smooch from the girl as if they were lovers. Kallen was stunned. What on earth had caused this shift in behavior!? Why was this woman acting this way!?

Before Kallen could even start resisting, the lady broke away. “Did you need help with anything more than the bathroom? We’re happy to help a student in need, ma’am.”

“I…” Kallen felt as if she should address the blatant sexual harassment that’d just occured, but something stirred her silen. “I do. I have a bit of a problem. You see my chest…”

“Ah! Chest growing larger. Interesting.” The nurse absent-mindedly replied. “My, you do smell nice~ Not the smell of your underwear mind you, everything else. Come now, let’s see what we can do about your rack.”

The nurse reached out as if she were going to grip Kallen’s shoulder reassuringly after such a rotten encounter. Instead, her hand reached lower to grasp at the solid bulging mass of soiled panty hanging from her bottom. The nurse winced and bit her lip in satisfaction...

“Um…” Things were getting stranger by the moment on top of an already terribly strange day. “Uh… sure…”

Kallen waddled behind the nurse obediently, not even taking the time to change her dirty panties after such an odd encounter. Kallen couldn’t escape the feeling that something big was unfolding beneath her, bigger than even the mass that’d come unfolding out of her colon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallen’s body still seems to be acting strangely after an odd dream a week ago. This time, her body startles her awake in the middle of the night with a dire, dire need.

Kallen awoke from sleep with a gasp. Bathroom. Now. If she didn’t lunge out of bed immediately, she was going to shit the bed.

Kallen rose from her groggy state and rushed towards the toilet with speed. Her bottom made regular reminders how dire that need to purge her gut was. The moment she rose from the sweet warm confines of her bed, her asshole bloomed wide and let loose a fart loud and booming enough to wake up surrounding dorms! 

Worse yet, that hole-stretching, second long fart wasn’t just a mild warning for things to come, it was the herald time had run out. A thick, dry log of shit started to widen that poor orifice and demand Kallen’s entire body freeze and purge that huge load. Kallen nearly stumbled onto the floor and gave her body exactly what it wanted from that impending turtle head poking out of her. Her legs tensed up and felt hard to move, all they really wanted to do was to squat and push that huge mass out, to feel that sweet relief of an empty colon. 

Kallen just barely found the strength to move on, to not give up common human decency and poop her underwear like a child in the middle of her floor. No, she found just enough strength in her legs to waddle towards the toilet. Sadly, she couldn’t find that same strength to clamp her bottom down and seal away that impending turd poking out of her. The head of the beast just kept slowly creeping out, getting wider and longer by the minute. It wasn’t a question of if she was about to take an enormous dump anymore, it was a matter of whether it’d be touching cotton or porcelain. 

The solid mass was touching fabric now, steadily distending Kallen’s underwear with its rigid mass. Thank goodness it wasn’t too wet or a stain and ruined underwear were a certainty. Just seconds remained before it all ended. In just a few stray moments, gravity would shake that huge lump of waste free and let a fat turd come thudding into Kallen’s panties. There was barely any time left… and she was almost there! Almost… Almost…

There! She’d done it! She was right in front of the toilet! Kallen immediately did an about face and let her aching asshole relax and distend to its pleasure. An impressively wide footlong shit came cascading out of her with an impressive speed before Kallen even touched the seat! The moment it shot out of her, Kallen was a moaning, sighing mess as sweet relief washed over her. She’d done it! She’d made it to the toilet just in time before taking the worst dump of her life inside a pair of panties tragically undersized for containing anything. 

With her bottom fully seated on her shiny white seat of victory, Kallen let her body unload. Her asshole warped into a loud, violent shitting mess as inch thick, footlong turds cascaded out of her bottom with force! The sound was unflattering as could be and the sight in the toilet bowl must have been horrific… ah, but Kallen didn’t mind. Just feeling all that weight purge itself out her body at once was heaven.

The huge volume escaping her was… something else. Just a week ago, one of these turds would have been a week’s worth of mass out of her. Things had certainly changed within that span. After that strange night where she woke up to find her tits had grown into huge melons, her bowels seemed to just be overpacked with waste. 

Sure, she’d gone to the campus nurse for help a few times now. She’d gotten some tablets built to slow down her ridiculous bowel output… or, at least, that’s what they were supposed to do? Kallen wasn’t seeing a difference whenever she actually used the restroom. It seemed like as time marched on, her loads just got steadily more and more massive, no matter how much or how little of that medicine she took. Now, these enormous unflattering livestock-sized dumps were almost a once per day occurrence…

They always seemed to happen at the worst of times. Sleeping, walking in public… urgh, she’d had way too many close calls! Half her dumps this week had her barely scrambling to the toilet in time. The other half… sadly, the other half hadn’t made it into a toilet. Kallen had pooped herself in public twice now. The first encounter with the nurse was the most mortifying, she was so close! Thankfully though, she seemed so welcoming and soft, even with a huge mound of waste on her bottom. The second encounter, she’d ran into another girl in the bathroom and dumped ass in her undies just yards away from a toilet! She… wow, she certainly did get weird after standing around Kallen for a bit. In the span of a minute standing around her fuming load, she’d gone from disgusted and angry to really calm and… happy about the whole thing. Weird. Maybe she thought Kallen would cover for her because Kallen could have sworn she heard that woman farting pretty loudly as she exited the bathroom. 

Strange things were happening since that morning, that was for sure. Ah, but it’d all be alright, surely! Even with her rapid breast growth, her out of control gut, and people acting strange around her soiled bottom, something inside her reassured her that everything would be alright. Everything just seemed so lovely when steaming thick logs kept parting her asshole open so deliciously wide…

Kallen’s anus started to trail off. The cacophony of farts and crackling shit had finally come to a close. Thank goodness too! Kallen had gotten so lost in her dizzying 3am thoughts, she felt as if she were just about to pass out in exhaustion. 

Kallen rose from her seat and darted her hand behind her to flush the toilet. She fully expected the device to clog and struggle to flush her load but… no! There was no interruption at all to the whirling toilet’s water flushing away. Kallen turned behind her. Wow, things were spotless! Sure, it still smelled a little of her enormous dump, but not a single smear was left on the toilet. 

Yet another happy victory was behind Kallen. With her body relieved of its burden and her senses dulling to wrap her back into sleep, she crept back towards her comfortable bed. All that exhaustion from pooping her very hardest seemed to make this particular plunge into bed extra special. The warm covers felt so delightfully inviting, with such a wonderful squishy wet heat soothing her tired butt especially. It took scarcely a minute wrapped within the snug confines of her bed to drift off back to sleep…

Only in the morning did Kallen finally realize the tragic mistake she’d made using the toilet last night. 

Kallen never pulled her panties down using the toilet. The full contents of her obscenely huge dump was pressed against her ass and squashed flat from a night of tossing and turning.

Kallen felt frustrated, but was simply too tired to take action. Her sagging underwear had made it through the night without making a mess of her covers, surely it could take another hour or two. Kallen wrapped herself back in her blankets and tried to fall back to sleep for just a little while longer. Not even a sudden discomfort in her gut could stir her to action… what point was there in using the bathroom now when her panties had been so thoroughly butchered as is? Instead of getting up, called snuggled in deeper and gave a soft, steady push. Her face smiled brightly as the pleasing tickle of her spread anus whisked her right back off to sleep...


End file.
